


Hands

by Annasunshine77



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Like super fluff, M/M, Romance, a small moment, kiss, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77
Summary: Sal found himself tangling his little fingers with Larry’s long, talented ones. A soft sigh left his mouth, covered by the prosthetic. He loved these moments.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Have some cotton candy fluff because I’m STILL not over these boys.

The light haze of early evening filtered through Larry’s basement window. Sal found himself tangling his little fingers with Larry’s long, talented ones. A soft sigh left his mouth, covered by the prosthetic. He loved these moments. Sprawled out on Larry’s dark comforter, the warmth of Larry’s body soothing Sal’s small form. Both boys staring up at the ceiling, Larry blazed out of his mind and Sal feeling loopy from the contact high. The smell of pot and Larry’s cologne lingered around the dim basement room, surrounding them in wisps of smoke.

“Sal, your mask…” Larry prompted, his deep murmur filtering through Sal’s head. The masked boy curved his head and he found himself unable to resist Larry’s dreamily lidded eyes staring back at him. They were soaking him in, compelling Sal’s hand to move on its own and slide the prosthetic up to free his face. A light blush danced across his scarred cheeks. Larry wanted to see _him_. And when had Sal ever been able to deny the metalhead?

Larry continued to look at him like he was the world, attempting to memorize every area of Sal’s pale, marked skin. The jagged lips. The oceanic eyes. So vulnerable. He wanted it all. “Hey, Sal?”

“Hm?” The blue-haired boy glanced away, anywhere but the adoring eyes. Having someone stare at his exposed face for so long made his insides twist, yet, the warmth from Larry’s eyes made his stomach flutter, and the heat from Larry’s fingers burned against his skin. He was orbiting a sun, a sun that wanted to touch every cold side of him with its fire. He secretly melted under the attention. He had never felt more loved anywhere else than he did under the metalhead’s gaze. He would do anything to keep him smiling.

“I think you’re the most metal thing I’ve ever seen,” Larry purred. He grew giddy as Sal’s face blossomed with a deep flush. He wanted his lips to touch every inch of that rosy skin. He loved a red-faced Sal, it made him feel like he was actually doing something right in his life.

Sal smiled to himself, knowingly. He rolled himself over on top of Larry, his loose hair dangling and playfully brushing Larry’s face. He unraveled their fingers, slowly bringing Larry’s hand to his scarred mouth. He lightly pressed his lips against the warm knuckles, trailing his lips along them in a gentle graze.

_These fingers create masterpieces._

And not just in his marvelous artwork, but in his every movement. The way his wrists worked to help repair a leaking sink for his mom, the way his palm connected with Ash’s after he found out she aced the last math test, the way his fingers splayed out to protect Sal from the darkness in the corners. There was love etched in those fingertips,and Sal wanted to feel them every day.

Larry’s eyes softened, skin prickling when Sal’s mouth brushed against his fingers. He felt his heart engulf in flames. Sal was beautiful inside and out, a masterpiece only a few would bear witness to. And Larry considered himself blessed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this content in life. Sal loved him, he didn’t need anything else.

He gently rolled them over, making sure Sal’s head had a pillow underneath it. Leaning over Sal, but still keeping most of his weight on the bed, he pulled his hand across the smaller boy’s marked cheek, gently tracing every pointed scar. Larry brought his free hand up and looped his fingers with Sal’s small, dainty ones. He pulled Sal’s arm up with his, placing them above the boy’s head and leveling their faces. Their eyes met and both boys could feel small puffs of breath ghosting their lips. Larry leaned the slightest bit in, watching Sal’s hooded eyelids begin to close. He pulled away at the last second, grinning as Sal pouted and tried to raise his mouth to his. Larry’s red tinged eyes took on a glint as he pulled away further before teasingly pushing a kiss against Sal’s marked cheek and pulling out of reach again.

“Please…” Sal breathed, his wilting eyelids closing over his cerulean eyes again. And that’s all it took before Larry broke and pushed his lips against Sal’s. Smooth met jagged, the connection a perfect medium.

In the kiss, Sal felt Larry’s hands tangle in his hair. His long fingers swam through the blue tresses and buried their way to the roots, rubbing tender circles on his scalp. Sal dissolved. Those damn magic fingers.

When the kiss broke, Larry allowed his body to relax on the bed and he sighed against Sal’s neck. “Baby Blue,” he murmured and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy’s torso, pulling him closer as the sun dimmed through the window and a cold chill circulated through the basement. He dragged his throw blanket from the side of the bed and wrapped it around them. He made sure Sal was tucked under, letting no cold air through.

Sal suddenly found himself struggling not to cry as he felt tears blind his vision. The overpowering emotion consumed him. He felt so loved, so wanted. Larry always made sure he was safe. The irony was not lost on him. He had tears threatening to spill down his cheeks but when had he ever been this happy? It made him want to laugh while crying. He blinked them back though, not willing to give Larry the ammo to tease him later. And to keep him from freaking out and questioning if something was wrong.

It was hard believing this was his life. A complete change from when he was younger, from when he first moved to the apartments. He toyed with the brunet’s long locks before wrapping his hand in Larry’s once more, a blissful haze misting over them. Sal wanted the last thing to touch his body to be Larry’s hands. Not his guitar, not his prosthetic. Larry’s gentle, strong, love laced fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry hands make me emotional.  
> Written to the tune of “Realiti” by Grimes.
> 
> Follow me/talk with me on tumblr @ theboysdeservedbetter for that good Salarry kush because I’m OBSESSED.


End file.
